The present invention relates to a method for the design of a regulator for vibration damping at an elevator car, wherein the regulator design is based on a model of the elevator car.
Equipment and a method for vibration damping at an elevator car is shown in the European patent specification EP 0 731 051 B1. Vibrations or acceleration rising transversely to the direction of travel are reduced by a rapid regulation so that they are no longer perceptible in the elevator car. Inertia sensors are arranged at the car frame for detection of measurement values. Moreover, a slower position regulator automatically guides the elevator car into a center position in the case of a one-sided skewed position relative to the guide rails, wherein position sensors supply the measurement values to position regulators.
The equipment concerns a multivariable regulator for reducing the vibrations or accelerations at the elevator car and further multivariable regulator for maintenance of the play at the guide rollers or the upright position of the elevator car. The setting signals of the two regulators are summated and control a respective actuator for roller guidance and for horizontal direction.
The regulator design is based on a model of the elevator car, which takes into consideration the significant structural resonances.
It is disadvantageous that the overall model has a tendency to a high degree of complexity, notwithstanding refined methods for reduction in the number of poles. As a consequence thereof the model-based regulator is equally complex.